Meeting Winter
by teenwriter09
Summary: When Jack Frost discovers that someone over the age of 10 believes in him, he can't help but be drawn in to make sure she keeps believing. But will he fall in love along the way?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't a typical winter this year. The snow reached up to 2 feet somedays, but the main reason was because it was July. It rarely snowed in July. Of course, Kay Whitener enjoyed it very much. Sometimes she would pull on her jacket and boots and run outside, playing in the snow for a few minutes. She didn't mind getting cold. Her mother always worried that she would get frostbite or something, but Kay just ignored her pleads and pulled out the sled, which she used for short rides down the driveway. She acted like a 6 year old in a candy shop, when, in fact, she was almost 14 years old. But Kay liked to have fun…unless she was around people that she didn't know. But everybody in the neighborhood was like family to her, so she didn't worry.

After 5 hours of playing in the snow, Kay returned to the house with a stuffed up nose and chapped lips. Her parents were over at their neighbor's house, talking to him about repainting their basement, since he was a painter. Kay liked having the house all to herself, it gave her a sense of confidence.

To get rid of her stuffy nose, she made herself a glass of hot chocolate and curled up on the couch with her computer and her drawing notebook. She liked to look up pictures of things on the internet and try to replicate them. Her favorite things to draw were mythical creatures. Kay flipped to a crisp, new page and punched in _mythical creatures _on her computer. Up popped the usual photos that she'd already drawn a million times. Kay wanted something more. This picture was also for a grade in her art class, and she really wanted an A. After thinking a little, Kay decided to type in _mythical tales. _Dozens of different photos popped up, including St. Nick, the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny, Sandman, and so many more. Kay wasn't really interested by any of them, at least, until she saw the picture of a young boy, around her age, with glistening white hair and pale skin.

"This is perfect." She mumbled to herself, a habit Kay always had. Her hand flew across the paper absentmindedly, sketching out the basic shape of the head and the body. Next, she drew the eyes, the mouth, and the clothes. Her hand continued to work magic on the paper, and an hour later, the drawing was all colored in with a bunch of different blue pastels, and Kay signed her name at the bottom.

Kay was still curious about this character. She didn't even know who he was! Her finger scrolled over the picture, revealing the name of it. _Jack Frost Art _it read. "I've heard of that name before." Kay mumbled. Suddenly, the song popped into her head. '_Jack Frost nipping at your nose'._ She recited. Excitedly, she typed in the words _Jack Frost _into the search bar and clicked on the first result that popped up.

**_Jack Frost is the representation of cold, ice, snow, and winter. He is responsible for nipping the nose and toes in cold weather, and he makes fernlike patterns on cold windows._**

****Just then, Kay heard a faint crackling sound coming from the kitchen. She moved her computer and drawing book to the table and tip toed into the next room. The girl's eyes widened at the sight of her whole window covered in beautiful ice patterns, almost like a… "Fern."

That night, Kay climbed into bed with her new drawing. Until the snowstorm ended and school started again, she planned to tack that drawing up above her bed.

All of a sudden, her window flew open, but it didn't hit the wall. Kay spun her head around and jumped off of her bed. Again, fern like ice stuck to her window. "Hello?" She whispered quietly, trying not to wake up her parents. Nobody answered. Sighing, Kay turned around, but an ice cold hand gripped hers and dragged her out the window. Unfortunatley, Kay's forehead got in the way of the escape, and everything went black.

**[Posting the next chapter...probably sometime today :) Reviews would be awesome! This is my first fanfic...]**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hello? You awake?" Something cold was wrapped around Kay's elbow.

"I-I…what?" Her vision was still blurry, but something bright white was blocking her view of the dark night sky.

"Yay! You're awake!" The figure scratched the back of their head. "I thought you were going to go into a deep coma, or pass out for a few days or something, and how was I supposed to return you into your bed with a huge lump on your head? What would your parents think? Geez, I'm such a klutz."

Kay's vision adjusted. "Who are you? Where are we?" She twisted her head around (which caused a lot of pain in her head) and realized that she was on top of a roof, in the middle of the night.

"Well…uh…I wanted to meet you…" He shrugged his shoulders. "Because…um…you're the only person over the age of 10 that actually believes in me…or, really, at all."

"So you're…Jack Frost?" Kay asked.

"Yeah."

"And you put ice on my window?" After he nodded, Kay crawled backwards, startled. "But…b-but…"

"I know…kind of hard to believe, right? Someone that supposedly 'isn't supposed to exist'" Jack made his fingers into quotation marks. "is actually talking to you right now. I know, it doesn't happen often." He gave Kay a small smile and walked over to her. He reached his hand out and touched her forehead, sending a shocking cold pain through her skull. She swatted his hand away. "What? I'm trying to help you."

"Why? I'm perfectly fine." Kay crossed her arms.

"No. You have a huge purple bruise because I kind of…smashed your head into the windowsill." Jack reached his hand out again, but Kay quickly hopped up and ran to the other side of the roof. Jack laughed, but he didn't move. Instead, he gripped a large, wooden stick and moved the cane-like top in a circle above his hand. A perfect, spherical snowball appeared, and he threw it straight at her.

"Ah!" The snowball landed right on the bruise, sending a painful yet soothing feeling through Kay's head. She stumbled backward, and, to her horror, fell off the roof. She didn't hit the ground, though. Instead, she got lifted up into the air by who knows what. Surprised, Kay looked back at Jack, who was pointing the cane right at her, a smirk on his face.

"How did you…?"

"I already told you, I'm Jack Frost." His eyes seemed to light up, glad that Kay might actually be realizing that she was talking to him.

"Okay…I'll believe you…" Kay slowly bent down and scooped up some snow. "If you can catch me!" Laughing, she threw the snowball at Jack, which smashed into pieces on his dark blue jacket.

Kay slid down the roof and jumped onto the balcony, then jumped onto the cold ground. Jack wasn't far behind. He flew over to the park and looked around for the girl, a big smile on his face.

Another snowball hit him in the back of his head. Jack turned around and saw a whirl of brown hair disappear behind a fence. He whipped up a batch of snowballs and kept them all in the crooks of his arms as he slowly tip toed to the edge of the fence. "Got you know!" He shouted playfully, throwing all of the snowballs into the night. He heard a satisfying smash, and then more crunching of the snow. A few seconds later, more snowballs were thrown at him, most of them landing right where they were meant to land.

"Alright." Jack jumped up onto the fence and walked along it, looking for Kay. "Where are you?" Another snowball hit him in the face and he fell backwards. Still smiling, Jack jumped over the fence and saw Kay running the other way. "Not today." He said, forming a large ball of snow and rolling it towards her. A few seconds later he saw Kay trip and fall. He rushed over. "Caught you."

"Fine, you win." Kay said, admitting defeat.

They both started walking back towards her house. "What's that for?" She asked, pointing at the cane.

"It's basically all of my power over snow." Jack said. "I need it to make blizzards and snow. I have little power myself."

"And you made this?" Kay gestured to all of the snow. "In July?"

"Yeah…about that…" Jack ran a hand through his white hair. "It's hard to keep track of what month it is if your over a couple hundred years old."

"True." Kay nodded as they approached her house. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be defrosting my toes all night." She giggled.

"Oh! Yeah…I forgot about boots." Jack smiled too, feeling a little embarrassed.

"I guess…hopefully see you tomorrow or something?" Kay looked at him hopefully.

"Yeah. No holidays that I have to help with in July." Jack said.

"You help…santa? Or the easter bunny?" Kay was surprised.

"Yeah." Jack said. He looked at her feet, which were turning blue. "You should probably…uh…get those warmed up." He looked at her. "Once again…sorry about…your head."

"No worries…I can find an excuse. You made it feel better anyways." Kay turned around to go inside, but something made her feel like she had to give him a much bigger thank you. Suddenly, she found herself turning around and wrapping her arms around Jack's shoulders, and giving him a great, big hug. "Thank you." Her muffled voice said.

"Uh…your welcome." Jack's voice sounded surprised.

Giving him a last grateful smile, Kay walked back inside and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Kay woke up with blurry eyes and a grin on her face. Her feet didn't get frostbite after all, but they were still going to be hurting. She jumped out of bed, squealed, and quickly jumped back into her bed. An inch thick of snow was covering the floor of her bedroom, and the window wasn't even open. "Jack…" She whispered, trying to sound angry even though a huge smile was on her face. Sadly, though, she needed to get all of this snow out of her room or her parents would kill her and say that she was so "irresponsible"".

Kay put a 'Do not disturb' sign on her door and used many of her sand buckets to scoop up the snow and throw it out the window. Once she was done, there was only one bucket full of snow left, which she planned to keep in her freezer.

Back at the North Pole, Jack was out in the snow twirling his staff around and practicing new snow fort ideas. He wanted to meet with Kay later and they could build the biggest snow fort ever, or have a war to see who could make the best snow fort…or—"Jack!" Shouted North. He was wearing his dark brown winter hat as he trudged through the snow over to him. "What is it you are doing?"

"I'm making a snow fort." Jack replied.

"And why would that be? There is no one you are fighting with."

"I know…I'm practicing for later—"

"Later what?" North's cheeks were growing red with glee.

"I'm planning on having a snow fort building war with this girl—"

"Oh! I see! A _girl, _am I correct?"

"Yeah…I just said that—"

"And I am guessing that you _like _this girl?"

"No! What? I just…met her yesterday…and I accidentally made her hit her head on her own windowsill and…might have given her frostbite." Jack scratched the back of his head and gave North a regretful smile.

"You were always a clumsy one…Jack…" North said. "But don't plan on doing any wars today!"

"What? Why?" Jack said, starting to get angry.

"Look." North pointed to the sky, where the Northern lights were swirling in the air like multi-colored ribbons. "Come inside." North walked into the workshop, where Bunnymund was already standing. Tooth and the Sandman rushed in not long after.

"Hi Jack!" Tooth said, a swarm of hummingbirds around her. "You can go to Tokyo…and you to Denmark…" She motioned for Baby Tooth to take over.

"Frost." Bunnymund said, leaning against the wall.

Sandman nodded at him, since he couldn't speak.

"I'm afraid we have problem." North said, turning to the globe. "The _Boogey Man, _apparently, has a daughter."

Tooth Fairy gasped. "But how?"

"He has developed a trick to turn dreams into nightmares, and then those nightmares into something more permanent, such as a girl." North said, furrowing his eyebrows. "And he has kept this girl a secret for more than 100 years, just in case one of his plans would fail. Our job is to eliminate her before she can cause a huge problem. Is everyone ready?"

Bunnymund, Tooth, and Sandman all nodded.

"Jack? Are you ready?" North turned around, but there was no Jack in sight. "Jack?"

"The bloody troublemaker left!" Bunnymund shouted.

Kay's parents had only left a few minutes ago when she heard a knock on her door. Excited, Kay rushed over and opened to door. "Jack!" She cried. "I thought you wouldn't come back, and I've been terribly bored."

"Uh…yeah…listen—" Jack said, a concerned look on his face.

"I think I'm going to start calling you Frosty now, because there's this kid at my school named Jack and I absolutely hate him."

"Well…actually…" Jack looked hurried.

"I bet it looks like I'm talking to myself, right?" Kay chattered on. "But it's okay, everybody thinks I'm crazy. They call me Crazy Kay because I talk to myself all the time."

"We need to—"

"So what are we going to do today? Are we going to—" At that second, Jack grabbed her hand and thrust himself up into the sky. "Woah! We're…flying!" Kay used her free hand to touch her face, which was freezing cold.

A couple minutes later, they arrived just outside the North Pole, where a giant building stood. "Is that—"

"The North Pole." Jack said, smiling.

They arrived in a large room with a giant globe in it, full of flickering lights. A large window was open, showing the clear, blue sky.

"They already left." Jack sighed, sitting on the ground. "I never should have…"

Kay looked around the room. There wasn't much in it, but the globe fascinated her. She walked up to the gold fence surrounding it. "Hey…what's this?"

Jack jumped up. "What?"

"It's a note. It says if you even bother to show up, come to Appalachian Mountains and look for snowflake shaped fern." Kay handed him the large piece of cellophane wrapper which the note was written on. "What's this about?"

But Jack ignored her question. He dropped the note to the ground, grabbed Kay's shoulders, and said, "This is perfect! This gives us an advantage! We can prepare, and take on the element of surprise. They won't be expecting me to come in in the middle of the fight, much less a human."

"Wait…what?" Kay said. "I'm not fighting. I'm not a…fighty type of person."

"Well can you at least help me prepare?" Jack put on some puppy dog eyes.

Kay giggled. "How could I say no to that?"

"Perfect!" Jack cried, giving Kay a big hug. She hugged him back. "Now all we need is a lot of snow."


	4. Chapter 4

Kay snatched a pair of gloves from one of the elve's dressers. They just managed to fit her, considering how small she was. Meanwhile, Jack was whipping up a whole mountain of snow. "This won't take much time at all." He said, flying up to the top of the 10 foot mound. He touched his staff to it and 10 snowballs started rolling down the hill. "Put those into those baskets over there."

Kay nodded and carefully handled each snowball so it wouldn't break. Jack turned around and gave her a look. "Come on…have you ever heard of _magic _before?" He didn't give time for Kay to answer. "Just have fun with it! Take the snowballs, and throw them into the baskets, like this." He grabbed hold of Kay's arm, which was holding a snowball, and propelled it forward. The snowball landed far from it's target, but Kay got the message.

"Yes, sir!" She shouted, holding her hand up to her forehead.

For the next ten minutes, they did the same routine. Jack tapped the mountain and snowballs appeared, and Kay flung them into the baskets. Finally, the mound was nonexistent, and all of the baskets were filled. "How are we going to get them over there?" She asked suddenly.

"I have a plan for that, too." Jack said, smirking. "Link arms with me, and grab as many baskets as you can. Put some on your legs, if you have to." It's going to be a long ride.

Before long, they were setting off. Jack propelled himself through the winter sky with Kay being dragged behind him. She was already shivering. "Jack-k. I-I'm cold." Kay said between chattering teeth.

"Well I'm afraid I can't help you with that—Ah!" Jack came to a screeching halt. "There it is! The snowflake!" Excitedly, he flew towards it, only to see that the clearing was empty.

Kay looked around, upset. Suddenly, she spotted something weird. "That's a weird hole in the ground." She said.

Jack looked over. His eyes brightened up. "That's Bunnymund's hole! They just left. We'll go this way." He pushed Kay into the hole and jumped in not long after.

"Wah!" Kay screamed. There was green moss everywhere and little sprouts of plants, but she was going down some sort of slide. The slide lifted upward and Kay found herself standing in the middle of Santa's workshop again.

"Oh! Look who finally managed to show up!" An Australian accent rang through the room. Kay looked over and saw a giant rabbit hopping over towards her. She retreated into the shadows.

"Look, I'm sorry…I just—" Jack looked uncomfortable.

"Who is that? Is that the girl you were talking about earlier?" A thick German accent radiated from somebody else. Kay looked over and saw none other than Santa Claus.

"Yes, North, but I didn't want to leave her—"

"So that is why you were not with us? For a _girl?_" Santa asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I recognize her. Is that…Mary Lou? Or is it Kay? You both look very much alike." A chimy voice said. Something with a lot of feathers flew over to her and stuck two fingers into her mouth. "Looks like you haven't been flossing, but you have a some pretty good pearly whites there." She chirped.

Kay realized that she was the tooth fairy. "Umm…thanks." She said.

"Wasn't this the girl that you were talking about not long ago?" North asked, ignoring Tooth.

"Yes, yes! Alright! Geez…what happened anyway?" Jack asked, looking paler than usual.

"Oh, we won without you, kid." The large bunny hopped over to a wall and leaned against it. "We caught her. She's in the holding cell right—"

An alarm started booming across the room. Everyone had a curiously concerned look on their face.

"She escaped!" A furry creature shouted. "She escaped!"

Kay inched over to the window and looked out. Sure enough, there was a body, covered in black cloth, that was slicing through the air like a bullet. Maniacal laughter followed not long after.

Kay turned around and saw the group of five, including Jack, start to run towards the exit. The bunny turned around, looked Jack straight in the eye, and said, "Not you, kid. You ain't coming with us this time! You already abandoned us for her, and I hope it was well worth it."

"Fine!" Jack shouted as everyone left. "And it _was _worth it." Once everyone was gone, he flew back over to Kay. "We should get you home." Jack said, his voice gloomy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys…I've been thinking. I have a really great idea for another Jack Frost fanfic, and I need your advice. Should I continue this story AND write another story, or should I just drop this one and write the other one?**

Jack dropped Kay off at her house, but he looked unhappy. "I'm sorry that I ruined everything." Kay said. For a second there, she wished that she could be a guardian, so everyone would respect her more.

"You didn't ruin anything." Jack reassured, still not smiling. "We still have those snowballs for a rainy day, right?"

"Well…yeah. But I'm still sorry. It really was my fault." Kay paused for a second, taking in the cold, winter air. "Next time, don't bring me on any mystical adventures, okay?"

Jack laughed. "No promises!" And with that, he flew away.

Back at the North Pole, Jack observed the factory. All of the lights were off, meaning North went to sleep already. He figured that Sandman, Tooth, and Bunnymund were already back at their places.

With the twist of his staff, Jack flew over to one of the doors, opened it, and slipped inside silently. He knew what he wanted to do.

After a few minutes of wandering the halls, Jack accidentally kicked something with his foot. He heard a thump shortly after. "Who's that?" He asked. "Oh, it's you." He patted the elf on the head. "Do you know where they keep all of the prisoners?"

The elf nodded, grabbed Jack's leg, and pulled him down the hall until they reached two big, metal doors. Through the darkness, Jack could see that there was a messy hole patched up with wood. _She must be stronger than I thought. _The elf pushed open the door and gestured him inside.

Jack turned on the light, which blinded him for a second. He heard cries from the end of the room. "Turn it off! Turn it off!"

The frozen boy ran to the very end of the cell and saw a black bundle rolling around on the floor. "Turn it off!"

"Are you Pitch's daughter?" He asked, although he very well knew the answer.

"What do you think, dummy? Now turn the light off!"

"Show me your face."

The figure stopped for a few seconds, then gave in. She pushed herself off the ground and revealed a small 10 year old child decked out in a ragged black dress. She had grey eyes that sparkled, with short, black hair that rose just above her shoulders. The girl's nose was sharp just like her father's.

"You're just a child." Jack breathed.

"Yeah, duh. I'm Piper Black, Pitch Black's daughter. Now turn the stupid light off!"

"How did you escape?" Jack asked.

"Easy. I'm a nightmare. Nightmare's are capable of everything. Unfortunatley, all my father wanted me to do was cause a distraction so he could go unnoticed and commence his master plan, as he calls it." Piper rolled her eyes. "I don't really feel like escaping any more, though. My part in all of this is already over. Plus, I kind of like it here…at least when the lights are off." She glared at Jack, but he was already out the door.

Of course, he didn't forget to turn off the lights.

**Review, please! Should I keep this story and do the other one, too, or just dump this one? :3**


End file.
